


Chocolate

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami have productive use for their Valentine’s Day Chocolates (and it's not what you think).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

The days after Valentine’s Day were usually the best days. Most candies were on sale now that the day of love had finally ended. It was the perfect time to buy as much candy as they wanted for less than half of the original price.

However, they didn’t need to go to the store anymore.

Ever since Aomine and Kagami became an official, open couple, the amount of chocolates their each got on Valentine’s Day grew exponentially.

'Congrats on two years!'

'You two are so cute!'

'I hope you have pretty babies!' (Kagami laughed because silly girl - two boys can't have babies.)

'I hope to see you two at my baby shower'

'If you ever want a threesome, hit me up.' (Aomine cried from laughter at this one. His coworkers were the best people in the world.)

Every year, they got more and more chocolate from their friends and coworkers with the silliest of messages that always made Kagami laugh or Aomine give someone a wedgie the next day.

This year, Kagami decided that he wanted to play a game with their chocolates, which was how they found themselves in their current position. Kagami sat on the armrest of his sofa, facing Aomine who occupied the armrest across from him. They each had a bowl of various different sized chocolates by their feet and soon, they were taking turns trying to throw the candy into their mouths.

"Open wide, Bakagami! You know my shots never miss."

"Yeah, maybe like 5 years ago. I dunno about now, old man."

Aomine’s eyebrow twitched. “Oh yeah? We’ll see about that!”

Kagami opened his mouth, watching as Aomine took aim and threw the chocolate towards him.

_Thwack!_

"Ow! Aomine that was my fucking eye!"

"See? I told you my shots never missed."

"What the fuck? You’re supposed to be aiming for my mouth!"

"Meh. Your mouth is too big. It’s an easy target. Why not make it a bit more challenging?"

"I never hear you complaining about my big mouth when I’m swallowing your cock."

Aomine blanched, still not used to Kagami’s mouth when he decided to lose his filter. He already knew that Kagami was upset and prepared to win - by any means necessary.

"So you’re going to play dirty, is that how it is?"

"Don’t you like it when I’m dirty?"

Aomine watched Kagami’s smirk stretch across his lips. Kagami reached down for some chocolate, telling Aomine to open his mouth. When he did, he watched Kagami throw the chocolate… which fell short of his mouth and landed directly on his crotch  _innocently_.

"3 points!"

Aomine smirked, leaving the chocolate in his lap.

"Are you going to clean up your mess, Kagami?"

Kagam’s brow arched, smirking playfully. He knew Aomine would never be oblivious to Kagami’s sudden urges and subtle innuendos.  Kagami placed his bowl of chocolate on the side table and  _slowly_  crawled on his hands and knees towards Aomine.

Aomine watched him, his eyes dancing with mirth. Kagami pressed two hands down on Aomine’s knees, pushing them apart.

"With pleasure."


End file.
